saliendo a la luz
by luna piazolla
Summary: La joven bella swan se va de forks luego de suceso desafortunados que arrasan con su autoestima y seguridad ingresando a la escuela médica de Harvard un día tropieza con Edward cullen un estudiante de sicología con un empleo bastante peculiar lograran sacarla de su sumisión y oscuridad
1. Chapter 1

**Saliendo a la luz**

La joven bella swan se va de forks luego de suceso desafortunados que arrasan con su autoestima y seguridad ingresando a la escuela medica de Harvard un dia tropieza con Edward cullen un estudiante de sicología con un empleo bastante peculiar lograran sacarla de su sumisión y oscuridad

**Autor: jess mube **

**Capitulo I tropezando**

**BELLA POV **

Era un día como todos en la universidad de Harvard me levante a las 8 tenía mi primera clase de cardiología del semestre

Me puse mi pijama quirúrgica roja que resaltaba aun mas mi palidez desde aquel suceso jamás me había vuelto poner ropa que exhibiera partes de mi piel

Me ponía muchos sweaters y buzos que ocultaran mis brazos y mi pecho

Salí de mi apartamento con mis libros y mi mochila negra en forma de libro. Llegue a clase " ohh dios mío " pensé la clase del profesor Madariaga iba a ser un matadero De la facultad de medicina era él Quien tenía fama tenia

**-Sta. Swan dijo el profesor está muy descentrada puede decirle a sus compañeros en qué consiste una estenosis?**

**- emmm lo siento profesor estaba distraída **

**- Está bien Sta. Swan que no se repita en mi clase **

**- si profesor dije mientras agachaba la cabeza y la tonta de Ángela bieber ahogaba una risita **

Deseaba que la clase se acabara rápido me sentía horriblemente cansada las pesadillas habían vuelto el recuerdo de ese suceso me hacia enfermar tener malos sueños

La clase trascurrió en tranquilidad salí no tenia mas clases ese día excepto el proyecto de investigación a las 2 de la tarde salí corriendo del edificio me sentía mal quería llorar salí tan rápido que no miraba adonde me estaba corriendo sentí que algo me

Golpeo caí al suelo de espaldas golpeándome la columna

**-oh por el amor de dios estas bien?** Pregunto una voz masculina erótica pero aterciopelada y con un tono de preocupación en ella

**- Mmmmm que quieres farulle déjame en paz**

**-hey hey tranquila no pasa nada solo nos tropezamos mira toma tu bolso se cayó te ayudo a levantar?**

**-No muchas gracias puedo sola! **

**Pero ven estas bien?! **El tomo mi mano y allí todos los malos recuerdos se Agruparon...

**- ¡no me toques, déjame no me hagas daño! **Le grite y salí corriendo asustada y en shock por dicho toque dejando a un muy sorprendido chico de unos 1.98 de estatura, de piel blanca mejillas sonrosadas y unos puros ojos verdes como las esmeraldas

**Te encontrare pequeña fue lo que me grito tengo tu identificación universitaria!** Antes de que yo aumentara mi velocidad y Corriera hacia mi apartamento

Entre a mi apartamento tire el bolso a la pequeña salita de estar y me tire a llorar en el piso como fue que me paso eso me sentía estúpida y vulnerable llore hasta que me quede dormida... a eso de la 1:30 pm desperté gracias a Buster mi perro que me dio Un lametazo en la cara me reí, buster era el único hombre en que confiaba claro después de mi padre el alguacil Charlie swan

Le die de comer a Buster me agarre mi cabello que por cierto estaba largo en una cola de caballo me lave la cara tome un poco de jugo de fresa y salí de nuevo hacia la universidad

Cuando llegue al laboratorio me di cuenta de algo había perdido mi credencial

**-ohh pero que estúpida soy! **No podría entra al laboratorio sin ella era esencial. Así pues salí y vi un hermoso árbol frondoso que ya agarraba algunos colores caramelo y naranja el otoño se acercaba

Me senté debajo de el saque mi ejemplar de el mercader de Venecia y comencé a leer la lectura se había convertido en mi aliada, desde siempre amaba leer de pronto sentí que alguien se sentó a mi lado no preste atención pero pronto esa aterciopelada voz tan familiar hablo

**- creo que buscas esto pequeña - **dijo me volteé para mirar era el chico de ojos esmeraldas con el que había tropezado y me había comportado mal con el

**-mucho gusto Edward cullen-** dijo extendiendo su mano con recelo La acepte

- **Isabella Swan**- dije en voz baja

**-mucho gusto isabella** - sonrió ohh tenía una sonrisa hermosa pero... Tierra a isabella recuerda nuestro trato nada de ilusiones, me dije a mi misma

**-Emm gracias por guardar mi identificación- **le dije a el

**- De nada isabella se veía que estabas enojada y muy alterada no iba a perseguirte es un error hacer eso cuando una chica esta así... ahhh veo que estudias medicina ehhh somos casi colegas yo estudio sicología Y filosofía**

Que inteligente es pensé

**emmm si somos casi colegas asentí recelosa **

**bueno isabella**

**bella puedes llamarme bella -**

**Jajjaja bella tengo que ir a trabajar nos vemos**

**Ok adiós Edward - **dije tartamudeando y lo vi irse...

Vi la hora era demasiado tarde para ir al laboratorio así que tome mi mochila y camine despacio mientras pensaba en el chico de ojos esmeraldas que acababa de conocer

**EDWARD POV**

Desperté aturdido por el sonido de mi alarma

**Dios mío! las 11:45 llegare tarde a clase** –

Me levante a toda prisa me duche y desayune una pop tart me vestí a toda prisa y Salí corriendo a la universidad mientras caminaba iba pensado en lo que me dijo papa que estaba muy solo que debía conseguirme una novia o tan siquiera una amiga con la cual charlar ya que mis hermanas estaban dando por hecho que era homosexual, la verdad es que la mayoría de chicas de mi facultad eran vacías solo pensaban en casarse con un millonario y vivir en una hermosa mansión NO ¡! Yo no quería eso yo deseaba para mi vida algo más que una esposa hermosa y refinada deseaba una amiga alguien que me escuchara y me amara con todos mis miedos mis errores y mis terribles secretos de los cuales me avergonzaba y que aun así me siguiera amando

entre por la plazoleta principal corriendo iba a llegar tarde y el profesor Castle iba a matarme si llegaba tarde de nuevo en el semestre pasado casi repruebo Neuropsicología 101 por mis constantes llegadas tarde ahora que había logrado pasar a neurosicología 202 no iba a darme el lujo de llegar tarde y mucho menos con el profesor Castle

Seguía corriendo lo más rápido que podía **- ¿desde cuando la plazoleta principal era tan larga? ¡!-** Pensé de pronto sentí que algo choco contra mi pecho algo pequeño y muy cálido baje la vista para encontrarme con una chica de hermosos ojos café -chocolate piel pálida y cremosa y una hermosa melena ondulada ella estaba con sus mejillas rojas estaba llorando eso era seguro, vi que cayo fuertemente sobre su columna me preocupe su cara irradiaba dolor intenso

**- oh por el amor de dios estas bien?** Pregunte con un tono preocupado

**- Mmmmm que quieres, déjame en paz- **dijo ella un poco molesta

**-hey hey tranquila no pasa nada solo nos tropezamos mira toma tu bolso se cayó te ayudo a levantar?**

**-No muchas gracias puedo sola! – **contesto ella realmente enojada tome su mano y le dije** -**

**Pero ven estas bien?! Cuando ella sintió mi tacto se altero demasiado gritando **

**- ¡no me toques, déjame no me hagas daño! ** - y salió corriendo despavorida, me asuste pensé que le había hecho daño ella estaba inconsolable lo ultimo que le grite antes que desapareciera fue

**-Te encontrare pequeña fue lo que me grito tengo tu identificación universitaria! - **

Llegue con 15 minutos de retazo a mi clase pero los había valido había conocido a una verdadera musa un sensible y delicada musa estuve desconcentrado toda la clase ni me importo que el profesor me regañara en repetidas ocasiones no podía sacar de mi mente esa imagen de aquella asustada y llorosa criatura que me había cautivado

Salí del edificio en el cual el profesor impartía la clase y la vi sentada debajo de un frondoso y gigante árbol de maffle en el cual sus hojas ya empezaban a tener colores naranja y caramelo estaba concentrada leyendo un libro se veía tan hermosa con su hermosa melena agarrada en una coleta me acerque lentamente y me senté al lado de ella hasta que saque valor y le hable

**creo que buscas esto pequeña ,mucho gusto Edward cullen**

**-** dije extendiendo mi mano, ella la tomo con miedo podía verlo en sus ojos chocolates

- **Isabella Swan**- dijo en voz baja

**-mucho gusto isabella** sonreí para hacerla sentir comoda pero ella se limito a mirar sus pies

**-Emm gracias por guardar mi identificación-**susurro ella

**- De nada isabella se veía que estabas enojada y muy alterada no iba a perseguirte es un error hacer eso cuando una chica esta así... ahhh veo que estudias medicina ehhh somos casi colegas yo estudio sicología Y filosofía- **estudiaba medicina debía ser muy inteligente pensé

**emmm si somos casi colegas – **asentó recelosa

El tiempo se me agotaba tenia que ir a trabajar al pub rock aunque quería quedarme hablando con ella

**bueno isabella **

**bella puedes llamarme bella –**ohh bella aun mas hermoso su sobre nombre

**Jajjaja bella tengo que ir a trabajar nos vemos – **le dije mirándola fijamente a sus ojos

**Ok adiós Edward -**me contesto ella moviendo su mano en forma de despedida

Me fui con una sonrisa en la cara ella no estaba alterada conmigo solo fue algo del momento deseaba ser su amigo y lo iba a conseguir así me costara lo que me costara.

Pop tarts: bocadillo de masa relleno de mermelada de cereza o arándano que se coloca en la tostadora y se come caliente y tostado

Pub rock: bar donde trabaja Edward como bar -tender, cabe aclarar de Edward es 1 año mayor que bella y tiene una técnica en mesa y bar así es como trabaja en el pub rock preparado los mejores cocteles de todo Boston

Los personajes pertenecen a stephany meyer solo los utilizo para la creación de mi historia los derechos de autor están reservados (ya se es aburrido todo esto pero es legalización porque una nunca sabe)

Chicas díganme porfa que les pareció acepto comentarios ,criticas de todo menos insultos mi historia esta basada en algo real que esta sucediendo ahora es per oque les guste


	2. Chapter 2

**Saliendo a la luz**

La joven bella swan se va de forks luego de suceso desafortunados que arrasan con su autoestima y seguridad ingresando a la escuela medica de Harvard un día tropieza con Edward cullen un estudiante de sicología con un empleo bastante peculiar lograran sacarla de su sumisión y oscuridad

**Capitulo II conociéndote **

**BELLA POV **

Cuando regrese a casa luego de encontrarme con Edward y disculparme por mi comportamiento estoy reflexionando tal vez pueda tener un amigo hombre además de Buster ,solo un amigo sin necesidad de tener algo mas me aterrorizaban las relaciones desde que era adolecente y después de lo sucedido aun mas;

**BUSTER BEBE ¡! Mama llego a casa **

Sentí unas fuertes pisadas y un ladrido ensordecedor, mi gran peludo de raza mestiza corría a saludarme como si nunca me hubiera visto reí al sentir su lengua húmeda lamiéndome la cara

**Ven bebe vamos a cenar **le dije a buster

Le serví la comida a buster y para mí un cuenco de granola con leche y fresas me fui a la sala a leer un poco mientras me terminaba mi cena termine mi cena muy rápidamente y el sueño fue tomando poder de mi ,fui cerrando los ojos lentamente hasta encontrarme en lo mas profundo de mis sueños con unos puros y tiernos ojos color esmeralda

Desperté a eso de las 7:30 am me bañe me vestí y comí una fruta para irme a clases no sin antes darle el desayuno a mi amado buster

Salí y cuando entre a la facultad una aterciopelada voz me llamo

**Hey bella!** Dijo esa voz

Voltee y era el era Edward por alguna extraña razón me alegre

**Emm hola Edward como estas –**pregunte

**Bien muy bien bella y tu ¿-** me pregunto el

**Emmm bien gracias – **conteste

**Oye no quiero ser grosero pero es un poco frustrante hablar contigo solo contestas con monosílabos- **me dijo

Eso me pego como un golpe en todo el estomago un doloroso golpe

Se me encharcaron los ojos levante mi vista y le conteste

**-Si me lo dicen siempre **

-**Perdóname bella no quise hacerte llorar ven** –dijo el con voz desesperada

Quiso tomar mi mano pero no se lo permití

**Emm no me gusta que me toquen Edward nadie no es porque seas tu solo que no me gusta –**le dije

**Esta bien bella, lo comprendo ..Emm dime vas a clase? –** me pregunto el

**Si porque? **

**Quería invitarte a tomar una café…. – **respondió

**Este pues salgo a las 12…. **Le respondí

**Perfecto bella ¡! En que salón ves tu clase?-**pregunto Edward

**-En el B -204 **

**Ok te molesta si paso por ti?**

Me sonroje… - **emm no pero no hagas ruido espérame afuera esta bien?**

**Como diga mi capitán- **dijo Edward como si fuera un cadete de la marina

Mi clase paso sin problemas el profesor maga mando unos cuantos talleres preparatorios y Salí y vi a Edward estirando los brazos hacia mi esta vestido con unos jeans oscuros, una camisa negra, camisa a cuadros color verde y unos zapatillas deportivas llevaba sus lentes de oscuros se veía tan bien con ellos yo en cambio me veía terrible llevaba mi pijama quirúrgica azul que me hacia ver aun mas pálida y un sweater color crema unas zapatillas tipo converse y el pelo recogido en una coleta detrás de mi iban Ángela Beber y su secuas Irina ellas al ver que Edward me tendía sus brazos se adelantaron e Irina me hizo zancadilla con su pierna y caí fuerte mente sobre el suelo raspándome la rodilla

-**bella! Estas bien te hiciste daño ¿?** Dijo el con voz entre enojada y preocupada

**Si estoy bien solo fue un golpecito** – dije tratando de disimular el dolor que sentía

**Segura bella déjame ver** –dijo el

**-No, segurísima solo fue un golpecito – **

Esta bien pero si te duele me dices quedamos ¿

**Esta bien si me duele te digo** – le conteste para tranquilizarlo Ángela y su secuas querían hacerme pasar penurias delante del

**Esta bien bella nos vamos ¿ **- pregunto

**-Emm si claro **

Se puso suavemente a mi lado y me dijo

**Vamos Bella, quiero ser tu amigo **

**EDWARD POV **

Salí de mi "apartamento" si así entre comillas mi apartamento era bastante grande tiene 3 habitaciones y 2 baños una cómoda y linda cocina una sala y un estudio me bañe me vestí y Salí estaba decidido a hacer amistad con bella y para eso la invitaría a tomar un café aunque sea; ella era una chica tímida y muy linda esa hermosa melena color chocolate me encantaba entrando a la universidad distinguí entre los estudiantes aquella melena chocolate y esa mirada triste porque una chica tan linda como ella tendría esa mirada me pregunte vi que caminaba rápido así que apresure mi paso casi al trote logre alcanzarla y le dije

**Hey bella!**

Ella volteo y me miro con esa mirada melancólica ,solo la conocía hace un par de horas y me dolía que ella tuviera esa mirada

**Emm hola Edward como estas – **me respondió

**Bien muy bien bella y tu – **le pregunte

**Emmm bien gracias – **contesto

Su tono era apagado como si mi presencia le pusiera nerviosa

**Oye no quiero ser grosero pero es un poco frustrante hablar contigo solo contestas con monosílabos- **le dije

Se le encharcaron los ojos a mi me dije a mi mismo cullen si que eres un genio la hiciste llorar! ella levanto su vista y me contesto

**-Si me lo dicen siempre –contesto **ella apenas con un audible hilo de voz

-**Perdóname bella no quise hacerte llorar ven** –dije con voz desesperada

Quiso tomar su mano pero no me lo permitió

**Emm no me gusta que me toquen Edward nadie no es porque seas tu solo que no me gusta –**me contesto, su respuesta me preocupo una chica como ella afensosfobica? ¡!

**Esta bien bella, lo comprendo...Emm dime vas a clase? –** le pregunte

**Si porque? **

**Quería invitarte a tomar una café…. – **

**-Este pues salgo a las 12…. **me respondió, esta aceptado salir conmigo bien hecho cullen ¡!

**Perfecto bella ¡! En que salón ves tu clase?-**pregunte

**-En el B -204 **

**Ok te molesta si paso por ti?**

se sonrojo… - **emm no ,pero no hagas ruido espérame afuera esta bien? – **dijo, se sonrojo que hermoso color rosa el de sus mejillas

**Como diga mi capitán- **le conteste viéndole una leve sonrisa

El tiempo trascurrió rápido ya mire el reloj de mi celular y eran las 12 menos un cuarto así que fue hasta el salón de bella a las 12 en punto la vi salir con su cabeza baja atrás de ella iban 2 chicas una morena de cabello negro y la otra rubia las dos altas y supremamente delgaduchas pobres me dije deben aguantar hambre la rubia se adelanto y se recostó a la pared esperando que bella pasara alargo su pierna y allí me di cuenta le puso zancadilla a bella vi como ella caia al duro y frio piso y se golpeaba la rodilla

-**bella! Estas bien te hiciste daño ¿?** Dije con voz entre enojada y preocupada

**Si estoy bien solo fue un golpecito** – dijo tratando de disimular el dolor que evidentemente sentía

**Segura bella déjame ver** –dije

**-No, segurísima solo fue un golpecito – **me dijo**, sus** lagrimas estaban aflorando, no iba a obligarla a hacerlo ella tenia ya una posible afenfosfobia

**-Esta bien pero si te duele me dices quedamos?- **le dije

**Esta bien si me duele te digo** –me dijo

**Esta bien bella nos vamos ¿ **- pregunte, ayudándola a levantar cuidadosamente

**-Emm si claro **

me puse suavemente a su lado y le dije

**Vamos Bella, quiero ser tu amigo… **

Salimos del complejo universitario y pude ver como cojeaba su uniforme en la parte del golpe esta roto y podía ver que sangraba dimos la vuelta y en la esquina ella me dijo

**-Edward espera voy a entrar a casa a cambiarme mi uniforme esta roto si quieres puedes entrar mientras me cambio **

Ella cojeaba a un mas

**-Bella déjame ayudarte estas cojeando y sangras déjame no te voy a hacer daño si te tomo por el tórax y te ayudo a subir las escaleras **

Ella me miro con miedo pero al fin me dijo

**-Esta bien pero solo a subir y me cambio y nos vamos esta bien?**

**- como tu mandes se hará **

Poniéndome su mochila en mi espalda la tome del tórax ella esta un poco pasadita de peso pero aun así era liviana para mi

El 3 piso, apartamento 305 – dijo en vos baja

**Como mandes capitán – **le dije

Cuando llegamos ella saco sus llaves y abrió enseguida un suave pero agradable olor a lavanda y manzanilla me sacudió su casa olía tan bien…..

**Emmm Edward espérame aquí voy a cambiarme puedes sentarte en la sala o en la cocina** me dijo

**si bella **

Apenas ella se movio un par de centímetros cuando se tambaleo fuertemente

Corrí hasta allá y la tome y la sente en el sofá

**Bella estas bien **

**Me fallo el equilibrio perdón Edward** dijo con ojos suplicantes

**Ven déjame ver ese raspón **ella tenia miedo lo veía en sus ojos hermosos ojos color chocolate

Ella tomo una almohada y la abrazo solo asintió con mucho cuidado termine de rasgar el roto y puede ver la gran herida que tenia en la rodilla esta abierta y sangrante y a su alrededor tenia unos cuantos morados

**Bella… debemos curar esto tu mas que como medico lo sabes dime donde esta tu botiquín de primeros auxilios y te lo traeré para curarte si quieres puedes hacerlo tu misma **

**Emm mesta en e baño es al fondo a la izquierda **

Me levante rápidamente y fui al baño también olía celestial encontré fácilmente el botiquín pero cundo Salí un gran perro mestizo me miraba con sospecha

**Hooolaaa perritoo **alcanza a decir antes de que me ladrara y me mostrará sus colmillos

**Bella ¡!**fue lo único que grité

**busterr ¡!** Le oí decir ven acá bebe -**Edward es nuestro amigo no va hacernos daño**

el gran mestizo se fue el oí como lloraba de alegría al ver a bella

yo volví a la sala con el botiquín en la mano viendo como el perro esta echado en el sofá con bella

**-lamento si buster te asusto el es un poco sobreprotector y celoso **

**-yo no me asuste bella, me tomo por sorpresa que tuvieras un oso como mascota **

**El no es un oso es mi bebe- **dijo bella

Fui hasta ella y comencé a curarle la herida podía ver como le dolía por los saltos que pegaba cuando hacercaba los desinfectantes a su sensible herida

**Ya esta bella** – le dije poniendo una gasa con micropore alrededor de la herida

**Gracias Edward emm ya es tarde lamento haber arruinado tu invitación por mi torpeza **dijo mirando sus pies

**Ohm bella no importa lo que verdaderamente es importante es que tu estés bien si ya es tarde para un café pero que te parece si vemos la televisión un rato y comemos palomitas ohm ohm que dices?**

**Emmmm….. esta bien pero solo un rato –**

Ella se fue hacia su habitación a cambiarse y buster me miraba se fue acercando hasta que me dio un fuerte lametazo en la cara le toque la cabeza y el ladraba y me lamia mas

**Vaya le agradaste a buster el nos es muy confianzudo que digamos y menos con chicos –**dijo bella

Cuando voltee la vi estaba en un leggins negro y un sweater blanco hasta las rodillas lo acompañaba con unas pantuflas que parecías botas era hermosa a pesar de uno que otro gordito ella era un ángel en ese momento

**Emm sí bella** dije sonrojándome por quedarme viéndola buster es un buen chico **emmm te gusta doctor who? **

-Me encanta dijo ella muy animada ¡!

Nos sentamos ella trajo el cuenco de palomitas con jugo de fresa lentamente no quería caerse y se sentó alejada de mi lo comprendí para ella una posible afenfosfobica era demasiado contacto con su fobia hoy puse el canal por el cual lo trasmitían y comenzamos a ver el programa, mientras comía palomitas veía como el sueño la iba venciendo.

**Afenfosfobico**: miedo a ser tocado/a


	3. Capítulo 3

**Saliendo a la luz**

La joven bella swan se va de forks luego de suceso desafortunados que arrasan con su autoestima y seguridad ingresando a la escuela médica de Harvard un día tropieza con Edward cullen un estudiante de sicología con un empleo bastante peculiar lograran sacarla de su sumisión y oscuridad

**Capitulo III ¿Enfermero? **

**EDWARD POV **

Seguía viendo doctor who el capítulo esta bueno de pronto sentí un movimiento suave bella presa del sueño se acomodaba en el sofá dejando sus pies a poco centímetros de mi pierna y su cabeza apoyada en la cabecera del sofá su pecho se movía lentamente y su mejillas estaban teñidas de color rosa por su parte buster estaba echado roncando al lado de bella vaya ¡! Ese perro tenía más suerte que yo dormía al lado de bella con su hocico apoyado su muslo

Bella? –llame

Mmmmm-fue lo único que dijo acompañado de un suave suspiro

No quería despertarla pero tampoco irme sin despedirme qué clase de amigo seria si hago eso? Así que vi que al lado del sofá había una pequeña mesa y en ella además del teléfono en la parte baja había doblada un manta color nieve que tenía pequeñas manchas como un dálmata me levante muy lentamente para no despertar a bella tome la manta y la puse sobre el cuerpo de bella sin querer tape la cabeza de buster peor el haciendo un grullindo débil la saco y la puso en el mismo lugar pero encima de la manta apague la televisión tome uno de los cojines y me recosté en la alfombra tome mi celular y abrí un archivo de la clase del lunes comencé a sentir unos fuertes ronquidos

**Bella! Ronca?** - Me dije a mi mismo me levante solo para comprobar que el que roncaba enormemente era buster estaba seguro de que eso no era un perro más bien era un oso enano por su tamaño y la forma en que rocaba me recosté de nuevo pronto caí dormido

Una luz de sol muy molesta de por cierto me despertó a eso de las 8 am me levante y bella seguía durmiendo

**-Ohh por el amor dios !**

Como me dolía la espalda mientras eso buster me trajo su platon y me ladraba

**-Busterr ¡! Shhh no ladres vamos a despertar a bella **

Sentí un ruido era bella se despertaba ella volteo a mirarme

**Que haces aquí ¡! Me expecto asustada **

**-Emm bella cálmate no pasó nada malo tú te quedaste dormida yo no quería irme sin despedirme y me quede hasta que despertaras pero yo también me quede dormido y me despertó el sol y buster me pide comida pero yo no bella perdonadme abuse de tu hospitalidad **

**Ella no dijo nada solo miraba sus pies **

**Emmm no pasa nada Edward es solo que el único chico que duerme en mi casa es buster ningún chico ha entrado a mi casa antes tu eres el primero a quien invito a pasar y se queda a dormir aquí –**dijo ella con un tono de voz tímido, no quisiera creerme la gran cosa pero eso me encanto saberlo , ame saber que soy el primero en quedarme en su casa.

**-Edward ya vuelvo me siento un poco mal voy a al baño **

**-Te sientes mal ¿? Eres medico que tienes ? **

**-Jajajaj Edward solo voy en 3 semestre no sé qué tengo bien **

**-Ahhh** -respondí -tocando su mejilla está hirviendo

**Bella creo que tienes un poco de fiebre **

**Mmmm –**contesto ella antes de desplomarse

**-Bella estas bien?**

Toque su frente está hirviendo en fiebre

**-Mm si deja voy a mi habitación **

**- no seas pesada bella no puedes ni mantenerte en pie déjame cargarte **

Sabía que mi toque o el de cualquier persona la incomodaba pero como iba a dejarla así estaba enferma mi madre me había enseñado que la fiebre debilita y te pone con frio mi madre esme aunque era un brillante arquitecta nos mimaba a mi y a mis hermanos como a nadie, nos había enseñado como cuidarnos unos a otros, inclusive a mi padre Carlisle el renombrado abogado le enseño todo por si ella moría, mi madre y su costumbre de estar se muriendo con anticipación

Cargue a bella a su habitación mientras ella entre el delirio de la fiebre me reclamaba porque l estaba tocando pero no señor no iba a dejarla sola hacia ella me dejara tal pera de boxeo la recosté en su cama y fui a la cocina le di de comer a buster me quite mi chaqueta y mi camisa de cuadros solo quede en mi camiseta BASIC tome un poco de agua en un bol y una toallita limpia que estaba en el baño de bella

Cuando volví a la habitación ella estaba temblando estaba pálida mas de lo que era su piel me acerque un poco y le levante el sweater para quitarse lo y bajarle la fiebre milagrosamente ella no puso oposición debajo de ese sweater traía una blusa de tirantes blanca que resaltaba su pecho se pegaba a su cintura y dejaba ver una que otra lonjita su cuerpo era hermoso ,a mi Edward Anthony cullen no me gustaban las mujeres esqueléticas era como andar con un espectro ambulante las mujeres deben estar orgullosas de sus cuerpos sin importar nada

La acosté de nuevo ella me miraba con sus ojos un poco confundidos y me dijo

**-Edddwwaaurdd tengo mucho frioooo **

**-Lo se bella espera voy a bajarte la fiebre y te arropo de nuevo **

Intente bajarle la fiebre pero nada bella se sentía cada vez peor empecé a desesperarme decidí llamar a Rosalie la esposa de mi hermano emmet ella era medica pediatra ella tenia que ayudarme con bella

**-hola rose ¿ **

**-Oh Eddy que gusto oírte como estas **

**-Un poco preocupado rose **

**-Le paso algo a emmet ¿?! **

**-No, el oso grizzli esta perfecto es que tengo un problema una amiga cercana mía a enfermado e intentado bajarle la fiebre y no se le quita esta temblando ha vomitado mucho esto asustado rose **

**-Tranquilízate Eddy ya voy para allá dame la dirección de donde están? **

**-Emm conoces las residencias saint heaven ¿**

**-Si claro hermoso edificio en que apartamento están? **

**-En el 305 Pregunta por Bella swan **

**-Esta bien Eddy me, en 10 minutos llego **

Colgué fue a ver a bella ella esta temblando estaba muy asustada y solo deseaba que rose viniera inmediatamente

Tocaron la puerta Salí despavorido que casi tropiezo con Buster abrí puerta allí estaba rose en su flamante uniforme color lila

**-Y bien Eddy Eddy donde esta la chica **

**-En el cuarto rose**

Ella salió hacia la dirección que le indique cuando ella llego primero cundo me pare en la puerta ella examinaba a Bella

**-Eddy Eddy podrías darme privacidad voy a examinar a bella **

**-Emm si rose lo siento -**le dije bajando mi mirada y cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas

Rose salió después de 20 angustiantes minutos

**-Que tiene rose le pregunto **

**-Ohh tranquilízate solo es una gripe estomacal **

**-Compra esto y para el martes estará como nueva –**dijo rose dándome la formula medica

**-Emm ****gracias**** rose **

**- de nada Eddy Eddy me debes una **

Rose se fue, mediantemente llame a la farmacia mas cercana para pedir los medicamentaos que rose le había a recetado a bella cuando los medicamentos llegaron empecé a sumistrarlos el suero cada vez que ella tuviera sed, el subsalicilato de bismuto para el vomito y paracetamol para la fiebre

Todo el día estuve cuidando de bella ella en su delirio por la fiebre me había llamado enfermero esmeralda no se a que se refería pero fuera lo que fuera me gustaba estaba agotado hacia que decidí recostarme al lado de bella para ponerle cuidado y no alejarme de ella por si se sentía mal el cansancio se apodero de mi y me dio una perezoso letargo hasta quedarme dormido.

**BELLA POV **

Estaba aturdida la fiebre me tenia desorientada estaba sudada me sentía pegajosa lo único que recuerdo es haberme desplomado en brazos de Edward dios y haberle dicho algo con esmeralda ¡!oh dios mío! Que hice estaba tan mal que le dije enfermero esmeralda a Edward oh dios que mal estaba; Me levante de la cama quería tomar un baño me sentía pegajosa y ahí vi a un muy agotado Edward a mi lado con un toalla humada en su mano su hermoso rostro esculpido y sus mejillas rosadas me asuste Edward me había cuidado ¿los medicamentos quien los compro como puede recetarme eso si el no es medico y la mayor pregunta es ¿ porque estoy sin mi sweater ?

Edward ¡! Edward ¡! -Llame fuerte el pego un salto diciendo entre dormido yo no fui

-**Ahha yo no fui **

-**Edward me puedes decir porque estoy sin sweater **

**-Emm te enfermaste tuviste fiebre vomitaste delirabas llame a mi cuñada que es medico ella te receto esos medicamentos y yo me quede aquí para cuidarte porque no quería dejarte sola porque me daba miedo que te pasara algo y buster no puede darte los medicamentos así que me que – **dijo el poniendo una cara como de niño que acaba de hacer una travesura

**-Eso no explica porque estoy sin sweater **

**Este bella estas ardida en fiebre y intente quitártela te quite el sweater para eso ya se que no te gusta que te toquen peor tuve que lo, pero tienes un cuerpo muy lindo una piel bonita **

**-Bonita ¿? Edward estoy gordísima no me ves la barriga que tengo **

**-Pero a mi me pareces hermosa bella no te trates así, por favor **

No quería discutir mas con el

**-Quieres comer algo ¿ **

**-Em. Si peor tu te quedas aquí descansando yo te voy a cocinar se hacerlo y muy bien **

**Edward ¡! No**

**Ammm no permito no por respuestas además soy tu enfermero esmeralda –**dijo el haciéndome sonrojar

Aprovechando que el se fue a la cocina me metí al baño y me duche me puse un jean oscuro y un sweater rojo que llegaba hasta la cadera

Salí y fui a la sala y contemple lo que el había hecho

Oh dios mío un banquete ¡! ….

Paracetamol: analgésico, dolor, fiebre incomodidad, malestar general

Subsalicilato de bismuto: medicamento contras el vomito y las nauseas comúnmente utilizado para curar la gastroenteritis o la gripe estomacal

Doctor who: serie ciencia ficción de la bbcc de Londres


	4. Chapter 4

**Saliendo a la luz**

La joven bella swan se va de forks luego de suceso desafortunados que arrasan con su autoestima y seguridad ingresando a la escuela médica de Harvard un día tropieza con Edward cullen un estudiante de sicología con un empleo bastante peculiar lograran sacarla de su sumisión y oscuridad

**Capitulo IV ¿Entonces ya soy tu amigo?**

**BELLA POV **

Dios el había preparado un banquete ¡!

**-Edward ¡!** Le grite **que hiciste **

El soltó el sartén asustado mirándome con sus ojos color esmeralda abiertos como platos me dijo:

-**El desayuno bella** – me respondió en un tono como si fiera obvio

**- Desayuno para quien para el equipo ****swat ****del país ¿? ¡! **

**-no bella como crees lo hice para ti y para mi**- dijo el poniendo una sonrisa y sus mejillas tiñéndose de rojo intenso

**-Edward … ahss dios yo no como esto esta prohibido para mi es que acaso no me ves parezco un a vaca estoy gordísima **

**-Ya para bella por favor en mi presencia no te trates a ti misma**

Me quede callada y me senté mientras el me servía una poción de todo el banquete que había cocinado sorpresivamente estaba delicioso dios este hombre cocinaba como los dioses no puede evitar soltar un gemido de placer mi boca no había probado lago tan delicioso desde que mama murió….

**-Te gusta ehhh lo sabia soy un excelente chef y tu que no comías por que engordas y que estoy y aquello mira ya casi no tienes nada en tu plato **–dijo Edward sacándome de mi ensoñación

**-No, no voy a negarlo cocinas rico y si me gusto lo que hiciste de comer solo que no como de esto mucho **

**- Ammm ya… oye bella cuéntame de tu vida heee que hay detrás desea mirada color chocolate y de esa cara de muñeca **

**-Edward si quieres que te cuenta sobre mi tendrás que esperar a que te tenga muchas mas confianza el único hombre que sabe mis secretos es mi padre y por supuesto buster, buster es un guardián de ellos y es muy difícil sacárselos – **le dije en tono muy serio y era verdad lo que le decía Edward me agradaba no sabia porque razón, nunca me había sentido así con ningún chico claro excepto con Charlie mi padre , la sola presencia de Edward me provocaba una sensación de seguridad y protección que desde hace tiempo no sentía cuando en la mañana desperté y vi a Edward al lado dormido me sentí protegida ,cuidada y hasta por un instante amada pero no Edward era solo mi conocido ni siquiera aun mi amigo no podía darme el lujo de sentir esos sentimientos irracionales que no sabia si tenia razón de ser

**-Hey bella tranquila te comprendo, al menos podrías decirme tu edad y tu nombre de pila hee mira te digo el mio soy EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN MASEN, tengo 21 años emm me gusta el cereal y los dulces amo los dulces, emm trabajo como barman el pub rock de Boston, soy pianista doy clases de piano, emmm tengo un hermana melliza llamada Alice ella estudia arquitectura emm mi hermano Emmet el es mi hermano mayor le decimos oso grizzli es muy alto y fuerte tiene 28 años es ingeniero de aeronáutica emm mi madre se llama Esmerald y mi padre Carlisle me gustan los colores el azul , verde y el negro **

-Wow este chico hacia de todo y es mellizo debió verse hermoso cuando bebe, bien ahora me tocaba contarle algo sobre mi al caso el casi me resume su vida no?

**-Emm bueno mi nombre de pila es ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ****DWYER, tengo 20 años emm me gusta la granola y las fresas mi padre se llama Charlie y mi mama se llamaba Renné ella murió hace 2 años emm tengo un perro y me gusta el otoño **

**-Como siento lo de tu madre bella –dijo el **

**- No tranquilo igual tu no lo sabias **

**-Entonces dime bella amigos –**dijo el extendiendo su mano una mano grande con un poco de vello yo lo mire y le dije

**-Ammm ok amigos **

**-Que hora- es me pregunto **

**-Emm son las 10:45 am **

Dios se hace tarde dijo el tomando su camiseta escocesa ,gafas ,celular y chaqueta y me dijo que me llamaría a las 12 :30 para que me tomara los medicamentos y que a las 3:00 pasaba a visitarme el me estampo un sonoro beso en la mejilla, muy dulce era la primera vez que me besan desde ese día cuando el se fue ,termine de organizar la cocina me fue a la sala el había dejado su pañuelo lo tome y lo olí tenia el aroma de el lo puse en la lavadora con el resto de la tanda y sin darme cuanta me tocaba la mejilla que Edward había besado sentía su calor y lo rasposo de su barba aun es mas hasta deseaba con fuerza que llegaran las 3 de la tarde para verlo Edward aunque no fuera tan tan amigo aun me provocaba seguridad y confort y me gustaba tener esa sensación

Eran las 3:05 pm Edward no llegaba lo sabia me dejaría plantaba me disponía a sacar al parque a buster cuando sonó el timbre estaba en medias Salí como un cohete a abrir la puerta era Edward vestido en unos pantalones de mezclilla un poco desgastados una BASIC blanca, su cazadora negra y sus converse negras traía en las manos bolsas de papel como las que te dan en los supermercados llenísimas tenia lo que parecía las llaves de un auto en la boca

**-Hoglla beglaa llegue disculpa mi tagdanza paseg por algo pagha ti me agyudas con las lllgaves -Dijo el **

Tome la llaves, Y su hermosa voz aterciopelada y masculina dijo: gracias y me estampo otro beso sonoro en la frente solo me había besado en la cara dos veces y sentía un fuerte deseo de abrazarle y no dejarle ir eso me asustaba mi afensofobia parecía desaparecer cuando Edward estaba cerca. El paso a casa, me puse como un tomate y rezaba al cielo para que el no me hubiera visto Buster saltaba de la alegría al verlo

**Heyy muchacho como estas grandote cuidaste bien de nuestra chica hee? Te traje un regalo buster espero que a tu mama no le disguste esta golosina** **que te traje **- dijo Edward dándole a buster un gran hueso de dulce para perros

**Edward** le dije **si buster se enferma tu lo llevas al medico entendido**- le dije yo muy seria

**-Claro bella lo llevare como tú digas **

**Oye bella te voy a hacer una pregunta…eres ****afensofobica****?**

Me puse pálida y tartamudeando el respondí **– tanto se me nota?**

**-Pues bella cuando estas enferma tratabas de golpearme porque te tocaba para ayudarte estas en todo tu derecho de no decirme la razón de tu fobia pero dime tienes tratamiento? **

**Si estoy con un sicólogo…- **le respondí** -pero el hecho de que sea afensofobica no quiere decir que sea una ****misántropa ****o ****sociópata **

**-Jajajaaj bella eso lo se perfectamente desde ahora no te volveré a tocar a menos de que estés enferma o necesites ayuda te parece **

**-Me caes bien me gusta tu compañía –le dije **

Edward sonrió de manera tímida y me dijo**- eso si tu quieres lo puedo seguir asiendo **

Lo único que hice fue asentir

**-Esta bien bella mira te voy a cocinar y mira lo que conseguí **

O dios este hombre consiguió las temporadas completas de Doctor who

**Te parece si las vemos mientras esta la comida y comemos luego ¿? **

Si me parece

**-ok siéntate hoy seré tu chef mi fiurer**

**EDWARD POV **

Después de que, me di cuanta que a bella le había gustado mi desayuno quise saber mas sobre ella conocerla así que le pregunte:

**-oye bella cuéntame de tu vida heee que hay detrás desea mirada color chocolate y de esa cara de muñeca **

**-Edward si quieres que te cuenta sobre mi tendrás que esperar a que te tenga muchas mas confianza el único hombre que sabe mis secretos es mi padre y por supuesto buster, buster es un guardián de ellos y es muy difícil sacárselos –**dijo ella muy seria y con miedo es su interior

**-Hey bella tranquila te comprendo, al menos podrías decirme tu edad y tu nombre de pila hee mira te digo el mío soy EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN MASEN, tengo 21 años emm me gusta el cereal y los dulces amo los dulces, emm trabajo como barman el pub rock de Boston, soy pianista doy clases de piano, emmm tengo un hermana melliza llamada Alice ella estudia arquitectura emm mi hermano Emmet el es mi hermano mayor le decimos oso grizzli es muy alto y fuerte tiene 28 años es ingeniero de aeronáutica emm mi madre se llama Esmerald y mi padre Carlisle me gustan los colores el azul , verde y el negro **

**Emm ok –**dijo ella y empezó a contarme

**-Emm bueno mi nombre de pila es ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ****DWYER, tengo 20 años emm me gusta la granola y las fresas mi padre se llama Charlie y mi mama se llamaba Renné ella murió hace 2 años emm tengo un perro y me gusta el otoño **

Su madre había muerto oh dios mío Cullen siempre la cagas

**-Como siento lo de tu madre bella –**dije

**- No tranquilo igual tu no lo sabias –**dijo ella y puede notar como sus ojos se encharcaban ella era un delicado y frágil ser muy sensible como una flor de sakura

**-Entonces dime bella amigos –**le dije extendiéndole mi mano

**-Ammm ok amigos-**dijo ella como me hacia feliz su respuesta

**-Que hora- pregunte **

**-Emm son las 10:45 am **

Dios se me hace tarde le dije tomando mi camiseta escocesa ,gafas ,celular y chaqueta y le dije que la llamaría a las 12 :30 para que se tomara los medicamentos y que a las 3:00 pasaba a visitarle le estampe un sonoro beso en la mejilla, su piel era suave como la seda y olía muy bien puede notar como se tenso al contacto de mis labios con su piel me encantaba como se sentía estaba ansioso deseaba que ya fueran las 3 de la tarde

Después de darle clases de piano a mi alumno james Salí despavorido al supermercado le cocinaría algo suave y delicioso a bella para cuidar su gripe estomacal Eran las 3:05 pm estaba encartado con las cosas del supermercado las llaves de mi volvo y el dulce para buster toque el timbre y bella me

**-Hoglla beglaa llegue disculpa mi tagdanza paseg por algo pagha ti me agyudas con las lllgaves –**Dije ,ella tenia una risa escondida toma las llaves de mi boca y yo entre y le estampe un beso en la frente descargue las cosas y me fue hacia buster

**Heyy muchacho como estas grandote cuidaste bien de nuestra chica hee? Te traje un regalo buster espero que a tu mama no le disguste esta golosina** **que te traje **– dije ,bella casi de inmediato me dijo

**Edward** **si buster se enferma tu lo llevas al medico entendido**-

**-Claro bella lo llevare como tú digas- **deseaba hacerle una pregunta a bella una pregunta de la cual yo ya sabia la respuesta

**Oye bella te voy a hacer una pregunta…eres ****afensofobica****?**

se puso pálida y tartamudeando respondió **– tanto se me nota?**

**-Pues bella cuando estas enferma tratabas de golpearme porque te tocaba para ayudarte estas en todo tu derecho de no decirme la razón de tu fobia pero dime tienes tratamiento? **

**Si estoy con un sicólogo…- **le respondí** -pero el hecho de que sea afensofobica no quiere decir que sea una ****misántropa ****o ****sociópata **

**-Jajajaaj bella eso lo se perfectamente desde ahora no te volveré a tocar a menos de que estés enferma o necesites ayuda te parece **

**-Me caes bien me gusta tu compañía –**le dije esa declaración por parte de ella me hizo sonreír de manera tímida y le dije- eso si tu quieres lo puedo seguir asiendo

Ella lo único que hizo fue asentir

**-Esta bien bella mira te voy a cocinar y mira lo que conseguí **

Conseguí las temporadas completas de Doctor who

**Te parece si las vemos mientras esta la comida y comemos luego ¿? **

**-Si me parece **

**-ok siéntate hoy seré tu chef mi fiurer **

Ella miro asombrada mientras veía doctor who le preparaba una crema de berros dulces muy suave para su estomago tosté pan y hice una carne cocinada en salsa de fresas y un puré de papa sin condimentar un buen menú para el delicado estado de bella y como postre compre una tarta de arándano y una soda suave y bebida

Bella se comió todo pero cuando llegamos al postre ella cambio radicalmente su actitud empezó a hiperventilarse empezó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás gritaba con lagrimas densas

**-ALEJATE NO NO NO ,LO COMERÉ MATASTE A MAMA NO TE AMO SUÉLTAME ME DUELE **

Bella esta teniendo un ataque de pánico ,ella empezaba a arañarse los brazos

Y gritaba un nombre "Garrett "

**ALEJATE NO SUÉLTAME ME DUELE NO COMERÉ ARANDANOS NO NUNCA MAS **

**-bella ,reacciona soy yo Edward cálmate estas teniendo un ataque de pánico respira **

Sabia que lo que iba a ser era incorrecto pero me quite mi camisa y me acerque a bella y con mucha lucha mientras ella seguía gritando le quite su sweater fijándome que solo tenia pequeño top deportivo trasparente la agarre de los brazos y hice que sus pechos blandos y suaves se apretaran contra mi pecho duro, hice que hundiera su cara un mi pecho para que sintiera mi calor y el latido de mi corazón ella me aruñaba me daba golpes pero ese dolor valía, uno de los mejores tratamientos para un ataque de pánico abrazar a si el sistema simpático se relaja, poco a poco fui sintiendo como el llanto desesperado cesaba , los golpes se volvían débiles ella apoyo suavemente su cabeza en mi pecho luego hizo algo que me dejo pasmado paso sus brazos por encima de mi nuca y me apretó fuerte muy fuerte mientras sollozaba en todo este tiempo buster no dejaba de ladrar

-**Shhh bella tranquila estoy aquí shhhh no paso nada solo fue un mal recuerdo tranquilízate **

**- No..noooo te vayas…. mucho miedooo,,,,,,**, me dijo ella entre sollozos sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre de llorar y gritar y sus brazos llenos de agresivos aruñe tasos pude notar que le cuerpo de bella esta lleno de cicatrices algunas finas u otras gruesas

**-No me iré nunca te dejare sola lo prometo ahora respira cálmate estaré aquí para siempre **

Mi pecho y espalda estaban heridos pero no importaban la afentofobia de bella y sus recuerdos de algún mal suceso demasiado traumático se manifestaron y es natural que reaccionara así ella se calmo poco a poco sin soltarse de mi tener su cuerpo cerca al mío era maravilloso aunque con unos kilitos y uno que otro gordito bella era hermosa me encantaba el calor y el olor de su piel todo lo amaba; ella se levanto lentamente de mi yo no le dije nada ella noto que no tenia su sweater y yo mi camisa lo tomo y se lo puso de nuevo se puso colorada al ver mi torso descubierto yo me levante pero una mano suave tomomi brazo

**Yo te hice esto ¡!-**pregunto muy asustadase refería ala sangre que salía de los aruñe tasos y los morados que se empezaban a formar en mi espalda y mi pectoral derecho

**-Ohh Edward cuanto lo siento soy una salvaje por favor ven déjame ,,,déjame curarte **

**-Heyy heyy bella espera tu viste un mal momento una crisis esto sana en dos días en la que debe estar tranquila y calmada eres tu **

**- por favor ven vamos a mi baño allí tengo un botiquín –**

**Esta bien- **le conteste ella soltó mi brazo y yo la seguí

Me sentó en la tapa del retrete tomo gasa y con desinfectante la puso sobre cada herida luego la lavo con agua oxigenada y lo seco cuando llego a mi pectoral izquierdo apretó delicadamente ella estaba sintiendo el ritmo de mi corazón ella la quito de repente se lavo las manos y se limpio sus heridas salimos del baño y lo primero que hice fue ponerme la camisa ,luego tire la tarta de arándanos al triturador de basura metí los platos la lavavajillas y limpie luego me senté a su lado un momento

**Contigo me siento extrañamente segura, mis miedos y ****psiquis**** desaparecen cuando tú estas cerca** dijo esto apoyo la cabeza en mi hombro y me dio un pequeño beso en la base de mi cuello.

Bella me había sorprendido me dio un beso en la base del cuello lo único que puede hacer fue darme uno igual en su frente y quedarme allí hasta que ella estuviera muy calmada y su crisis hubiera menguado….

Ella había mencionado algo sobre "mataste a mama "debía investigar que era eso empezaba a querer a bella de una forma extraña una forma que nunca había sentido

**Swat:** Un equipo SWAT es un equipo o unidad de élite incorporado en varias fuerzas de seguridad. Sus miembros están entrenados para llevar a cabo operaciones alto riesgo

**Afentofobia: **miedo a ser tocado

**Misántropo/a: **Persona que tiene aversión al trato con los demás.

**Sociópata:** patología que afecta a un individuo en su relación social:

**Flor de sakura: **flor tradicional del Japón

**Psiquis: **enfermedades o comportamientos alterados en un humano

**LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A STEPHANY MEYER YO SOLO USO MI IMAGINACION **

Chicas espero que les guste el capitulo si tienen algo que decirme háganlo pero sin insultos ni nada ,que creen que le pudo haber pasado a bella porque con Edward sus fobias desaparecen …. Esta amistad esta creciendo Edward también guarda un oscuro secreto

:3


	5. Chapter 5

**Saliendo a la luz**

La joven bella swan se va de forks luego de suceso desafortunados que arrasan con su autoestima y seguridad ingresando a la escuela médica de Harvard un día tropieza con Edward cullen un estudiante de sicología con un empleo bastante peculiar lograran sacarla de su sumisión y oscuridad

**Capitulo V conexiones**

**BELLA POV **

_**Los golpes, los gritos, los puños, todo se aglutino de repente los arándanos oohh los asquerosos arándanos con los que nos ahogaba y me provocaba **__**shocks anafilácticos**__** y un cuerpo inerte del cual la luz se escapaba de sus ojos **_

Escuchaba unos gritos a lo lejos y un calor corporal elevado al mío sentía que algo me apretaba muy fuerte podía sentir la piel contra piel y ahí escuche claramente lo que decían los gritos

**bella, reacciona soy yo Edward cálmate estas teniendo un ataque de pánico respira. **Edward era el que me tenia atrapada no Garret abrí lentamente mis ojos para encontrarme con unos color esmeralda con preocupación marcados en ellos me aferre a su cuello y entre sollozos le dije** - No..noooo te vayas…. Teteeengooo mucho miedo….**

**-No me iré nunca te dejare sola lo prometo ahora respira cálmate estaré aquí para siempre –**dijo el**, **levantándome pude ver como yo no traía sweater y el no traía su BASIC me puse mi sweater y el se levanto pero vi que en su espalda y pectoral derecho había aruñetasos y morados lo tome por el brazo y el me miro y le dije

**Yo te hice esto ¡!-**pregunte muy asustada** -Ohh Edward cuanto lo siento soy una salvaje por favor ven déjame… déjame curarte, **no podía creer que yo había lastimado a Edward

**-Heyy heyy bella espera tu viste un mal momento una crisis esto sana en dos días en la que debe estar tranquila y calmada eres tu –dijo el **

**- por favor ven vamos a mi baño allí tengo un botiquín – insistí **

**Esta bien- **contesto el, solté su brazo y me siguió hasta el baño

Lo senté en la tapa del retrete tome gasa y con desinfectante y lo puse sobre cada herida luego lave con agua oxigenada y lo seque cuando llegue a su pectoral izquierdo apreté delicadamente y puede sentir con claridad el ritmo de su corazón estaba agitado parecía un motor de repente quite la mano de si piel sintiéndome nerviosa me lave las manos y me limpie mis heridas y salimos del baño y lo primero que hizo fue ponerse la camisa ,luego tiro la tarta de arándanos al triturador de basura metió los platos la lavavajillas y limpio para luego me sentarse a mi lado un momento

**Contigo me siento extrañamente segura, mis miedos y ****psiquis**** desaparecen cuando tú estas cerca** le dije apoye la cabeza en su hombro y le dio un pequeño beso en la base de su cuello.

No se porque le di a Edward un beso pero al dárselo me sentía eterna viva de nuevo protegida pasamos largo rato así hasta que Edward me dijo que era tarde y que mañana tenia que ir a almorzar con sus padres yo le dije que estaba bien que buster me cuidaría el antes de irse me dio un beso cerca de los labios y me dejo su cazadora para que me la pusiera si tenia miedo y así si el no estaba en cuerpo, lo tenia en esencia y mente ;fue un día demasiado pesado no había tenido una ataque en 2 años fueron los arándanos los malditos arándanos que me hicieron recordar pero… el no tenia la culpa que iba a saber el que yo tenia una terrible asociación de mi suceso con esa fruta la casa y todo estaba limpio le di de cenar a buster y me fui a mi habitación me puse un short de algodón gris y mi BASIC talla XL negra mis calentadoras grises y me acosté tuve pesadillas toda la noche no fue si no hasta la madrugada que concilie el sueño poniendo como cubre almohada la cazadora de Edward empecé a soñar que estaba en un prado de flores de cerezos era una noche sombría sombras empezaban a alzarse desde el campo grite de la impresión y empecé a retroceder pero caí tenia miedo mucho miedo pero de pronto unas manos fuertes y cálidas me tomaban por la cintura - **shhh tranquila -**decía la voz masculina y erótica volteé para encontrarme con unos ojos esmeraldas era Edward me miraba y se acercaba para darme un beso cuando sentí un fuerte ruido en la puerta me levante alarmada Salí de mi habitación abrí la puerta y era el

**¡Isabella llevo mas de 30 minutos tocando la puerta estaba a punto de derribarla pensé que te había pasado algo **

**Perdón,** me defendí **estaba dormida**- mi cerebro estaba atontado aun y no fue si no hasta que hable que recordé el aspecto que debía tener trate de alisarme el cabello peor fue inútil debía ser como una maraña

**Sabes que hora es isabella son las 3 de la tarde**- decía el muy enojado se le hacia una pequeña arruga cuando así es se vea tan tierno pensé

**Perdón** dije de nuevo **tuve pesadillas y dormí poco que haces aquí no ibas a almorzar con tu familia** -pregunté

**-Si almorcé con mi familia vine para saber como estabas ha y mi madre te manda esta comida dice que quiere saber quien es la chica que hace me hace llegar tarde a todos lados -**

**-Jaja jajaj a todos lados eres muy puntual no ? que acaso no tienes novia?**

**-No no tengo no tengo novia desde los 17 años no soy el tipo de chico que se mete con la primera que aparece yo quiero una mujer especial -**dijo el

**Emmm **ya vuelvo voy a cambiarme ok? Le dije sintiendo me estúpida por lo que había preguntado entre a mi baño a toda velocidad me duche y me puse lo primero que vi unos leggins grises y un buzo negro me puse calcetines y Salí y Edward ya había tendido la mesa y sirvió la mesa con la comida que su madre me había enviado olía delicioso era lasaña con un suave pan francés tostado una bebida de limas y de postre pude ver un _**chesse cake**_

**-Siéntate isabella ahora vamos a comer – **me dijo en un tono un poco autoritario

**-Espera tu no habías almorzado ya y no me digas isabella dime bella **

**-Emmm si y no me comí una tajada de pan mama se dio cuenta me pregunto que pasaba le conté que mi mejor amiga estaba enferma y me mando para acá con esto y no puedo desobedecerle a mi madre – **decía el con carita de ternerito a medio morir

**- debo agradecerle a tu madre sin conocerme y me alimenta **

**Mi madre y no es por alardear en la mas dulce mujer jamás vista en la tierra **

**Emmm oye Edward quieres salir a pasear a buster conmigo cuando acabemos de comer – **le pregunte

**Me estas invitando a salir isabella?- **dijo el levantando una ceja y haciendo una mirada de esas que te mueven el piso

**-Jajajaaj no vamos a sacar a buster eso es todo **

**-Eso para mi es una cita –dijo el con voz picara **

Acabamos de comer el me ayudo a lavar todo me puse unos tenis me agarre una coleta le puse a buster su collar tome mis llaves y le dije vamos

-**Después de usted** _**madame **_

Tomamos toda la avenida hasta que llegamos al parque era otoño una hermosa tarde otoño solté a buster para que jugara con los otros perros y me senté en el paso Edward dio un paso largo y se sentó junto a mi y hablo…

**Como te sientes?**

**De que o que – **le dije aunque sabia cual era su pregunta

**Isabella de lo que te paso ayer tu crisis…**

**Ahh eso **me congelo los huesos y empecé a temblar

**Emmm mejor **le dije

**Mentirosa esta temblando apenas te pregunte por ello, dime como te sientes realmente? **

**Un poco asustado no había tenido un ataque de esos casi en 2 años **

**Que paso **

**-No me gusta hablar de eso -**le dije mi voz temblaba

**Ok no te alteres pero bella me asustaste sabes yo se aunque no me creas me caes muy bien y me preocupo por ti **

Antes de que Edward terminara de hablar un buster se tiro encima de el y comenzó a lamerlo

**-Jaajaja parece que encontraste un novio le dije en tono de broma **

El tomo a Buster y empezó a juguetear con el

Me acompaño a casa y se despidió diciendo que nos veríamos en la universidad al día siguiente debía agradecerle de alguna forma todo lo que estaba haciendo por mi pero como ¡! Emmm ya se y si le horneaba algo mama de había enseñado a hacer pasteles y cupcakes y el dijo que le gustaban los dulces si eso hare le preparare cupcakes

Tome todo lo necesario de mi alacena le prepararía cupcakes de chocolate

Trabaje y al fin salieron del horno les puse un poco de fondant rojo y encima escribí "gracias por cuidarme "los puse en una caja y me fui a dormir

Me levante temprano me bañe le di de comer a buster me puse mi pijama quirúrgica roja la cazadora de Edward olía tan bien era una esencia amanerada, masculina me tranquilizaba cuando la sentía me reconfortaba y todo lo malo hasta mi insana obsesión por mi peso parecía desaparecer de repente , si tenia una insana obsesión por el valor de mi peso adiaba mi cuerpo mas que a nada ,me cuidaba de lo que comía aun así nada… y lo que mas vergüenza me daba era en las veces que Edward vio mi cuerpo cero sexy tome los cupcakes eran las 10 am y no tenia clases hasta las 12 así que podría entregarle su regalo a Edward sin problema ,entre y vi a Ángela y Tania se acercaron a mi y dijeron

**-Vaya, vaya, vaya miran quien es si es la cerdita isabella, como estas puerquita **

**-Que quieres Ángela- **le dije

**- yo ohh nada solo quería decirte que hoy mas que nunca mas que una cerda pareces una ballena y además mírate con pastelillos en las manos sigue así y veras que no vas a caber en la escuela de medicina cerda **

Yo llevaba mi mochila mal puesta Ángela la vio y la tumbo de un empujón y se fue riendo con Tania haciéndome ruidos como los que un cerdo hace gracias a dios los cupcakes estaban a salvo recogí mi mochila fui hacia el área de cafeteras y lo vi allí sentado llevaba unos jeans negros tenis converse y una sudadera con capucha con el logo de la universidad estampado en el pecho saque valor y le dije

**-Hola… emm este me puedo sentar?**

**-Isabella que pregunta es esa por supuesto que si-dijo el con voz efusiva **

**-Como estas?**

**-Bien y tu?**

**-Mejor ahora que tu has venido- dijo el **

**-Emm este Edward esto es para ti quería agradecerte por haberme cuidado y siento que fui grosera contigo **

**-Ohohoh para mí que es Isabella que es? **

**-Ábrelo y ya te dije que no me llames Isabella dime bella **

**-Este bien –**abrió la caja y se quedo mudo

**-Tutuut los horneaste?**

**Emmm si dije- **con voz pequeña

El se levanto como un rayo de la silla y se lanzo a mí

**Gracias gracias! Nadie nunca e había horneado nada bueno excepto mi madre pero ella no vale porque es mi madre jajajaj gracias **

Yo me quede petrificada el me había dado un abrazo y yo yo no había tenido una crisis

**Espero que te gusten** – le dije ,el se detuvo

**-Le pusiste un mensaje y con tu letra esto debe ser foto para el recuerdo **

Le tomo una foto con su celular

Y tomo uno le quito el papel y no mordió inmediatamente salió la crema de avellana que le con lo que los había rellenado

**-Mmmm mmmmm están deliciosos bella quieres uno **

**-No yo no como dulces **

**- bella no seas pesada uno solo -**

**No es que comí mucho al desayuno – la verdad solo me había comido una manzana **

**-Esta bien -**el siguió comiendo y le dijo al chico de el café que le trajera un americano un te de lima para mi

**Estas usando mi cazadora- **dijo el

**-Amm si la traje para devolvértela **

**No, quiero que la tengas además se te ve bien **

Yo solo reí nerviosamente

Cuando vi a Ángela y a Tanía me tense Edward se percato de ello corrió la silla y se sentó a mi lado paso un brazo por mis hombros y me estampo un sonoro y pegajoso beso en mi mejilla muy cerca de mis labios

Ellas al pasar por mi lado hicieron un gesto de asombro y rabia

**-Punto para ti bella **

**Me dejaste pegajosa- **le dije

**-Ahh eso se arregla- **tomo una servilleta y me limpio

**-Porque te odian tanto esas chicas- **me pregunto el

-**No lo se desde que entre aquí me tratan mal **

**-Deberías darle si merecido tu eres mil veces mas bella que ellas **

**- Edward estoy gorda **

**-No, no lo estas muy linda **

**-Edward no quiero discutir contigo **

**-Ok isabella -**tomo otro pastelillo lo comió de un bocado y metió los otros a su maletín

**-Le llevare a mama ella debe probar estos **

**-Me dejas escoltarte a tu salón **

**-Emmm si **

**-Jajaja vamos -**dijo el

El tomo mi mochila y me dejo en el bloque que me tocaba

**Subí las escaleras y escuche una voz de Ángela **

**Así que sales con Edward cullen, zorra gorda me las vas a pagar el tiene que ser mío **

**Dios mío…. **Pensé

_**Shocks anafilácticos: **_reacción alérgica violenta a alguna comida o medicamento

**Esta relación crece poco a poco porque razón creen ustedes que bella no siente miedo cuando esta junto a bella, por otro lado chicas perdónenme pero va a odiar a Ángela por un buen rato esa envidia no la va a dejar que creen que pudo pasarle a bella el siguiente capitulo va estar emocionante**

**Chicas muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, si la historia es basada en algo real que en este momento por decirlo así me esta pasando excepto lo de renee eso si fue mi imaginación jajaja pero algunos de los problemas emocionales y físicos de bella si me pasan y se que puede sonar quemado el tema pero escribir y comunicarme con ustedes es una gran terapia de apoyo y felicidad para mi síganme dejando sus reviews quiero darles un saludo a:**

**ROBCESIONADATWILIGTHTER**

**SE VE (jajaja gracias si Ángela va a ser una perra en esta historia) **

**MALEJA TWIHARD (que crees que arrojara la investigación de Eddy)**

**VALLA (ame tu comentario de vivan las gordas jajaja) **

**PATTY MDN (yo también me enfermaría teniendo un enfermero como Edward) **

**NANCY (Nancy que linda: 3)**

**HEART ON WINTER**

**ROXI'D MELLARK**

**SERES LINDA**

**AZUMI CULLEN **

**LUPITA-JELY.C**

**ABIGAIL GONZALEZ DE PATTISON **

**ESTEFANI CULLEN SWAN **

**LUZ CULLEN BLACK REID**

**Y a todas las chicas que leen mi historia gracias ¡! 3 333 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Saliendo a la luz**

La joven bella Swan se va de Forks luego de suceso desafortunados que arrasan con su autoestima y seguridad ingresando a la escuela médica de Harvard un día tropieza con Edward cullen un estudiante de sicología con un empleo bastante peculiar lograran sacarla de su sumisión y oscuridad

**Capitulo 6 ¿pijamada? en serio cullen?**

**EDWARD POV **

Ella me había horneado cupcakes de chocolate con crema de avellana mis favoritos no se como lo supo era un hermoso gesto lo había amado comí uno con ansiedad

-**Mmm están deliciosos bella quieres uno?**

**-No yo no como dulces **

**- bella no seas pesada solo uno **

**No es que comí mucho en el desayuno-** dijo ella

**-Esta bien **

**-Estas usando mi cazadora-** le dije

-**Amm si la traje para devolvértela**

-**No, quiero que tú la tengas** –dije

Ella solo asistió mientras sus mejillas se llenaban de un color carmesí

Vi como pasaban esas chicas que hicieron caer a bella dios las aborrecía maltrataba a mi bella a mi dulce flor de invierno así que se me ocurrió una idea corrí la silla a su lado pase un brazo por encima de ella y le di un sonoro y pegajoso beso en la mejilla muy cerca a la orilla de sus labios

-**Punto para ti bella – **le dije

**Me dejaste pegajosa- **me contesto ella

**-Ahí eso se arregla- **tome una servilleta y me limpio

**-Porque te odian tanto esas chicas- **le pregunte

-**No lo se desde que entre aquí me tratan mal **

**-Deberías darles si merecido tu eres mil veces mas bella que ellas **

**- Edward estoy gorda –**me dijo

**-No, no lo estas muy linda **

**-Edward no quiero ese tema discutir contigo **

**-Ok isabella -**tome otro pastelillo lo comí de un bocado y metí los otros a mi maletín

**-Le llevare a mama ella debe probar estos **

**Me dejas escoltarte a tu salón **

**-Emmm si –dijo ella **

**-Jajaja vamos **

Tome su mochila y la deje en el bloque que le tocaba

Deje a bella en el bloque y recordé que tenia que decirle algo así que volví al bloque y vi a aquella chica Ángela diciéndole a mi bella flor de invierno

**Así que sales con Edward cullen, zorra gorda me las vas a pagar el tiene que ser mío **

Agarro a bella por el codo y la a rincono a una pared diciéndole cosas horribles por su peso sobre como iba a quedarse sola si no baja que era horrible que era una tonta si am i me dolían esas palabras no imagino lo que le estarían provocando yo notaba que bella aunque era un chica hermosa era muy insegura de si , tenia baja autoestima y un gran estigma con su peso y no decir de su notable afentofobia lo que no entendía era porque razón la muy puta decía que yo iba a ser suyo ni de chiste seria algo de una persona que maltrata y denigre a otra

**Bella ¡!- **Grite

Y la chica esa Ángela se retiro de inmediato ella esta temblando los ojos estaba llorosos estaba muy alterada** -ven vámonos de aquí **

**-No Edward tengo clases **

**-Entonces yo voy contigo **

Entre con ella a clases no me importó faltar a la mía ella esta alterada y lo le iba a dar el lujo de que esas arpías raquíticas marchitaran a mi bella

Salimos de su clase y le propuse algo a bella

**Oye bella ya que no tienes clases mañana que te parece si hacemos algo hoy **

**Emm no se Edward dijo ella como siempre mirando al piso **

**-Que te parece una especia de pijamada claro esta que sin mascarillas y todas esas cosas que hacen ustedes las mujeres **

**Jajajaja Edward este loco **

**Anda di que si bella por favor **

**Emm esta bien pero solo un momento no ok ¿ **

**Si bella claro te va encantar estar conmigo soy gracioso, inteligente, galante y sobre todo muy guapo**- dije

Y ella se sonrojo ese color escarlata lo amaba me volvia loco

Llegue a su casa a eso de las 6 de la tarde….. Dispuesto a decirle mi secretos mas oscuros si quería que bella me tuviera confianza debía contarle todo para que conociera el horrible ser que soy…

Chicas chicas mátenme he estado muy ocupada y no podía actualizar pero acá les dejo una adelanto para el martes les subo el completo las quiero espero sus comentarios


	7. Chapter 6 completo

**Saliendo a la luz**

La joven bella Swan se va de Forks luego de suceso desafortunados que arrasan con su autoestima y seguridad ingresando a la escuela médica de Harvard un día tropieza con Edward cullen un estudiante de sicología con un empleo bastante peculiar lograran sacarla de su sumisión y oscuridad

**Capitulo 6 ¿pijamada? en serio cullen?**

**EDWARD POV **

Ella me había horneado cupcakes de chocolate con crema de avellana mis favoritos no se como lo supo era un hermoso gesto lo había amado comí uno con ansiedad

-**Mmm están deliciosos bella quieres uno?**

**-No yo no como dulces **

**- bella no seas pesada solo uno **

**No es que comí mucho en el desayuno-** dijo ella

**-Esta bien **

**-Estas usando mi cazadora-** le dije

-**Amm si la traje para devolvértela**

-**No, quiero que tú la tengas** –dije

Ella solo asistió mientras sus mejillas se llenaban de un color carmesí

Vi como pasaban esas chicas que hicieron caer a bella dios las aborrecía maltrataba a mi bella a mi dulce flor de invierno así que se me ocurrió una idea corrí la silla a su lado pase un brazo por encima de ella y le di un sonoro y pegajoso beso en la mejilla muy cerca a la orilla de sus labios

-**Punto para ti bella – **le dije

**Me dejaste pegajosa- **me contesto ella

**-Ahí eso se arregla- **tome una servilleta y me limpio

**-Porque te odian tanto esas chicas- **le pregunte

-**No lo se desde que entre aquí me tratan mal **

**-Deberías darles si merecido tu eres mil veces mas bella que ellas **

**- Edward estoy gorda –**me dijo

**-No, no lo estas muy linda **

**-Edward no quiero ese tema discutir contigo **

**-Ok isabella -**tome otro pastelillo lo comí de un bocado y metí los otros a mi maletín

**-Le llevare a mama ella debe probar estos **

**Me dejas escoltarte a tu salón **

**-Emmm si –dijo ella **

**-Jajaja vamos **

Tome su mochila y la deje en el bloque que le tocaba

Deje a bella en el bloque y recordé que tenia que decirle algo así que volví al bloque y vi a aquella chica Ángela diciéndole a mi bella flor de invierno

**Así que sales con Edward cullen, zorra gorda me las vas a pagar el tiene que ser mío **

Agarro a bella por el codo y la a rincono a una pared diciéndole cosas horribles por su peso sobre como iba a quedarse sola si no baja que era horrible que era una tonta si am i me dolían esas palabras no imagino lo que le estarían provocando yo notaba que bella aunque era un chica hermosa era muy insegura de si , tenia baja autoestima y un gran estigma con su peso y no decir de su notable afentofobia lo que no entendía era porque razón la muy puta decía que yo iba a ser suyo ni de chiste seria algo de una persona que maltrata y denigre a otra

**Bella ¡!- **Grite

Y la chica esa Ángela se retiro de inmediato ella esta temblando los ojos estaba llorosos estaba muy alterada** -ven vámonos de aquí **

**-No Edward tengo clases **

**-Entonces yo voy contigo **

Entre con ella a clases no me importó faltar a la mía ella esta alterada y lo le iba a dar el lujo de que esas arpías raquíticas marchitaran a mi bella

Salimos de su clase y le propuse algo a bella

**Oye bella ya que no tienes clases mañana que te parece si hacemos algo hoy **

**Emm no se Edward dijo ella como siempre mirando al piso **

**-Que te parece una especia de pijamada claro esta que sin mascarillas y todas esas cosas que hacen ustedes las mujeres **

**- Jajajaja Edward este loco **

**-Anda di que si bella por favor **

**- Emm esta bien pero solo un momento ok ¿ **

**-Si bella claro te va encantar estar conmigo soy gracioso, inteligente, galante y sobre todo muy guapo**- dije

Y ella se sonrojo ese color escarlata lo amaba me volvia loco

Llegue a su casa a eso de las 6 de la tarde….. Dispuesto a decirle mi secretos mas oscuros si quería que bella me tuviera confianza debía contarle todo para que conociera el horrible ser que soy…

**Bella como te sientes ¿ **

**Como me siento de que o que ¿**

**No te hagas la desentendida los dos sabemos muy bien lo que paso – le dije **

**Ahhh eso emm mejor me rescataste, ya estoy acostumbrada a las cosas de Ángela y Tania** – dijo ella como siempre mirando al piso con la cabeza agachada y un poco encorvada tratando de ocultar su pecho vestía un pijama de camisa de botones y pantalón largo color lila con rayas violetas y celestes acompañado como siempre con un amplio sweater ella se ocultaba mucho

**-Bella mira no tienes porque aguatar sus comportamientos puedes denunciarlas con el consejo de estudiantes **

**-No no eso solo empeoraría las cosas Edward **

Ella con esa respuesta colmo mi paciencia como podía pensar así,

**-Bella no se que coño te pasa o que demonios te hicieron esas perras **

**-Solo me odian Edward es todo además ya no estamos en secundaria **

**-Ahgg bella no quiero pelear contigo yo solo quiero ser tu amigo y quiero conocerte me pareces una chica agradable y no importa que me creas o no peor eres mi única amiga mujer **

Eran las 10:30 de la noche después de un rato de risas y películas debía decírselo para estar en paz conmigo yo no quería que ella se alejara al conocer la clase de monstruo que soy

**Emm bella yo. Yo tengo que contarte algo no soy el chico bueno que tu crees ,,, tengo gustos raros y son un maldito monstruo **

**Bella y yo tengo un oscuro secreto muy malo peor que mis fetiches **

**Edward me estas asustando que mataste a alguien, robaste que hiciste por el amor de dios **

**Bella yo casi cometo un incesto…. Tenia como 15 años y mis padreas aunque nos cuidaban estaban ausentes por el trabajo ese año fue fatídico mi hermana Alice y yo nos refugiamos el uno en el otro y una vez estábamos solos en casa pedimos pizza para comer y sin querer le di un beso en la boca y ahí se desencadeno todo no paso a mayores solo le quite la blusa a mi hermana y ella a mi mi camiseta solo eso pero ves soy un maldito enfermo con mi hermana mi sangre**

**Ella se quedo callada viéndome fijamente **

**Te he espantado verdad soy un monstruo ahora me odias- **me levante para cambiarme he irme y un pequeño brazo hizo que perdiera le equilibro y de pronto sentí un fuerza cálida amarada a mi apretándome muy fuerte y esa fuerza era ella y me dijo estas palabras

**Porque habría yo de juzgarte no soy dios ni un juez un mucho menos tengo la autoridad moral para hacerlo solo fue algo que sucedió y ya olvídalo no tiene importancia para mi no digas que eres un monstruo para mi has sido un ángel que me esta salvando del inferno en el que vivo** – decía ella sollozando lo que hice fue devolverle el abrazo sentirla en mi juraría que podía sentir el latir frenético de su corazón ella permitía que yo la tocara eso quería decir que conmigo sus fobias se paralizaban y eso me llenaba de gusto

**Me agradas Isabella mas que eso me gustas mucho eres diferente ….. Por favor déjame conocerte y déjate que me conozcas no te vas a arrepentir **

**En verdad quieres conocerme** dijo ella apartándose de mi y quitándose el sweater y cami buso que tenia quedando solo en un top deportivo color media noche pues mírame yo también soy un monstruo dijo

Vi con terror sus muñecas con cicatrices de cortes profundos, su espalda con largas líneas blanquecinas que resaltaban su pálida piel

Me quede impactado quien le habría hecho algo así a mi flor de invierno ?...

Chicas ,chicasp erdoneme por la tardanza peor ocmo les dije la uni me tiene atareada pero me he puesto la dia aca les dejo el 6 capitulo espero muchos reviews


End file.
